Made A Mistake HachiXNobu
by ArmedLover
Summary: It's been three years since Hachi and Nobu have seen eachother.Nobu's in a new relationship with some girl named Yuri, and Takumi and Hachi are married.In the past three years, they can't stop think about what could've been. What will happen between the 2
1. Dinner Party Plans

**Made a mistake,**

**-INTRO**

**Nobu**

I miss you, dearly Nana 'Hachi' Komatsu… I don't know how we became like this… I don't know how fate separated us, causing us to even not see each other for almost 3 years. I thought we made a promise Hachi to always be with one another, the promise on that one night after the band played, the one night where everybody got together and drank the booze down till we passed out. I lyed right next to you and whispered to you about how on the Heaven's lucky stars, someone made a wish on couldn't even separate us. I guess somebody did wish that. Takumi Ichinose can't really give you the future you imagined. Your wedding night with him was terrifying when he walked in with booze all over his tuxedo with the reeking breath of alcohol. You might think differently of him than I do, but I know for sure… he could never love you like I did.

**

* * *

**

**Hachi**

"Takumi! Where'd my purse go I'm going to be late for the dinner party tonight If I don't' get to work first. Kashizawa isn't going to let me off if I don't get the job done. Plus the office is super busy today and I'm going to have to be there!" I yelled as I rummaged through the clutter my house became. Takumi was just sipping a beer with his shades on typing out stuff on the computer.

"How am I supposed to know whether you have your purse or not Hachi, maybe Satsuki took is and played with it or something. Go ask her, not me. I'm busy also!" Takumi yelled back taking another sip of beer.

I, Hachi Komatsu, can't even keep up with my life anymore. Everything's fallen out of place, I missed two shows that BLAST [the black stones] played, and I had free tickets too! Plus Nana and Ren are on the verge of breakup after that Trapnest lead singer skank Reira and Ren got caught being intimate and all by Nana. I couldn't even go there to support her while she cried about it. Ugh, plus I think Takumi that jerk might be cheating on me too, which I don't wanna believe. He comes home four in the morning smelling like perfume. I hope tonight goes perfectly well when everybody comes back together. Hopefully friendships will be renewed and relationships, fixed. But I'm looking forward to seeing… him too… Nobu. It's been awhile since I've seen him or heard from him. He's almost like a stranger to me, passing in the streets on crosswalks. I heard he was still with that girl Yuri Nana warned him about. I heard she's a gold digger who can't get enough of the money Nobu's got.

Prada and Gucci, Chanel and Paris, everyday the cash being spent yet the income coming in couldn't beat the debt that was coming along. I heard the two were going broke and had to file for bankruptcy of something. It's been three years since I've seen him, and I've been waiting for this fateful night to come.

* * *

**Nobu**

"Hurry up Yuri, its 7:35 on the clock and your not even ready. We're supposed to be there like 15 minutes ago. Everybody is waiting for us and probably calling my phone since it's already vibrating on the bed. If you're not here in 30 seconds-"

"I'm ready, I'm ready. I just have to get a few spritz of my perfume than I'm finished. Can't you wait a while?" Yuri walked out of the bathroom and exclaimed, spraying here perfume.  
I sat on our bed constantly looking over the clock hung on the plain white walls we had. The clock ticked by, and I was growing impatient by the second. Everybody, Nana, Shin, Yasu, Ren, and even Hachi would be there to celebrate a reunion between all of us, once friends enjoying going everywhere and stuff. I heard Hachi was going to bring her 2 year old baby, Satsuki. I knew that bastard Takumi wasn't going to make it, besides he was always busy cheating on her I bet. I guess we'd just have to see.

++So this is the end of chapter one, what will on at the dinner? Stay tuned for chapter two -the dinner party

Lots of love, armed lover


	2. Hachi's Arrival

I guessed I was the first to arrive since Yuri and I were the only two sitting on the table. The restaurant we were going to eat in was so beautiful. It was supposed to be a recreation of the lost city of Atlantis. On the table, there was a reservation card with the name of everybody that was going to be there.

Yuri and I sat at the table in awkwardly silence as we took turns sipping water from our drinking cups. After 10 long minutes past, Ren and Nana appeared, and as always, arguing about something. For this occasion everyone was dressed nicely in formal wear with the men wearing tuxedos and the women wearing lovely dresses. This was the very first time I saw Ren wear something else besides a black jacket and ripped dark jeans. No spiked choker either, only prepped and ready for a fancy occasion.

"You see why we arrived late Ren? You just had to slow down passing the strip bars staring at women in their tight suits and crap! Ugh, we could've at least not have been 20 minutes late you know!" Nana yelled as Ren and she took their seats. "Sorry Nobu, Yuri, we had some delays while the driver was kind of, uh, busy." She apologized fixing her dress afterwards.

"Hun, I wasn't even…" Ren and Nana continued quarreling at each other turning their backs against us. Until she finally slapped him in the face, they stopped. Yasu also arrived with Shin and they looked very proper also. They also still looked the same after three years. Yasu was still bald and Shin still stayed blue with the hair. The only person we were waiting on was Hachi.

Everybody started chatting with each other enjoying the side dishes we received for just being at the restaurant. We had crab rolls, steamed lobster, fish soup, and miso soup. Most of the food was just being eaten down by the 5 other people sitting on the table. Everybody would break out laughing, including me, on inside jokes and memories we had of long ago. Even through all that, I was impatient because Hachi didn't arrive yet.

But after an hour, a woman with pink hair and a child in her arms walked in with a goddess like smile, that I hadn't seen in ages.

**Hachi**

The room was filled with noise as I walked in with Satsuki in my arms. She was half asleep, but I guess woke up by the amount of noise in the room. I instantly saw the gang sitting at the table and they instantly saw me. I wore my black cocktail dress that was hidden in my closet for years and a peachy cardigan cover up.

"HACHI YOU'RE HERE!" Nana yelled getting up and giving my baby and me a tight hug. She looked really beautiful in her white dress that it actually made her look even radiant. Nana kept her piercing that she had and everybody else did too.

"Yes I'm here Nana-chan, now, how's about we celebrate?" I said excitedly waiting to drink down the bubbly champagne. The restaurant was actually part of a hotel. So I would let Satsuki sleep in one of the hotel suites, plus I hired a baby-sitter to stay with her.

I sat down on the huge dining table everyone was surrounding. Everybody kept asking me questions like, "how's you life been without us?" "How's your job at the office, and not with a band now?" All sorts of random questions were being answered and I started to get excited by all the conversations going on after. I couldn't help but feel happy and complete. The people I wanted to see for so long were all sitting down around a table, **with me**….

"Where's Takumi?" A question popped up and everyone went silent of the person asking, it was Nobu.

"Well," I sat up adjusting my dress. "Takumi… he's, uh, working again like always, you know, he's busy…"

"Why don't you just dump him Hachi-chan, you know he's just a… what do you call them, players." Nana asked taking my hand and staring at my $10,000 ring.

"How could I just dump him? He's Satsuki's father, she'd be torn by the fact her parents are apart and I don't want that."

"Well yeah, Satsuki did turn out to be a cute and adorable baby." Nana reached for Satsuki, held her on her lap, and they started just to play around.

I got hungry so I started gorging down the crab and lobster, mainly all the main dishes. It was all so delicious I didn't even mind my manners.

"Could I talk to you for a minute Hachi, outside?" Nobu asked with his adorable lips I once loved kissing everyday. This was the first time he even spoke to me in three years so it kind of took me aback.

"Um, sure… Please excuse us everybody, we'll be back soon." I announced especially to Yuri, Nobu's current girlfriend. She gave me a 'dirty' look and rolled her eyes when we met contact.

Nobu and I walked outside to the balcony of the hotel where the view was absolutely breathless. You could see the calm blue glistening ocean once you were at the balcony. It was a private beach where at night, the ocean's glisten from the moon was the only light provided.

He leaned his back against the balcony staring at the ground. The light shined up against his back and he glowed. All I could think was _what would happen_? After lovers are separated for three years and reunited with new lovers, what happens? My heart rushed to find the answer as Nobu asked me…


	3. Kiss and makeup

"Are you happy with you life Hachi?" He looked up to me staring with his blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'm happy…" I whispered under my breath. _With you, I could've probably been happier though… _I thought to myself.

"I haven't been though…" Nobu replied now looking up at me and walking toward me. His right hand came out and reached for mines and held it. With his other hand his fingers caressed my left cheek and he kissed it softly. "This is what should've been a long time ago…"

"Look Nobu," I said pushing away from his touch. "I'm already married! You know, to Takumi. I can't do this Nobu, I can't always have you in my mind when I've already fallen in love with Takumi. Please just sto-"

"What Takumi's doing is trapping you in a lifestyle you don't want Hachi! I know that for a fact, I know what you want Hachi! I'm not saying Satsuki was a mistake Hachi, I love Satsuki as much as you do Hachi as if she was my own."

The whole time Nobu was yelling, he found a way to trap me with both his arms, against the wall behind me. I had no choice but to listen, it would've been stupid of me trying to escape.

"Why don't you just show me the truth Hachi? I know that this…" He came closer again, placed his hand over my heart. "Isn't beating so well is it? Let me show you how to bring it… back to life." His lips pressed against mines and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck.

Gently he brought his lips to my neck kissing it making a trace from top to bottom.

His kissed turned more intense as he lowered his kisses to my chest.

Nobu started to press my body up against the wall as he tried to sneak into my dress to kiss my breast.

The strap of my dress fell to my lower arm and my upper naked half or my body was revealed. Yet, my breast were still covered by the lacy white bra I wore.

His arms held me up and I couldn't help but enjoy this.

My legs wrapped around his waist and we started kissing hard, our tongues dancing in each other's mouths.

"Hachi… you're absolutely… amazing…" He'd say between kisses.

We were reclaiming the spark we had years ago.

"No..bu…" I whispered in a shaky voice as his fingers lingered up my thighs. Before things got a little too 'hot', I let my legs go of him and let go of his kiss. "We can't do this so fast, we need to slow down. We've just seen each other once again, after 3 long years…"

I could feel my bra loosen because Nobu unhooked it, meaning he wasn't listening to me. My nipples became harder when his mouth began sucking on them.

A moan escaped my lips and my legs started to weaken every time Nobu's lips licked my nipples.

A feeling came from the top to the bottom of my body and shocked it.

I collapsed on Nobu's hard body and he stopped…


	4. resulting in

I collapsed on Nobu's hard body and he stopped…

"Nobu, I'm sorry, but I can't…" I told him, crying…

There was a still moment of silence that we shared.

"Fuck this already…" He whispered in my ear.

He let go of me and slammed his fist against the wall. Shards of the wall flew off and he walked out in an angry manner.

I broke out into more tears when he left. I had frustrated him, and now he hated me.

**NOBU'S POV**

Even though the blood dripping from my fist was painful, nothing even compared to how painful it was to just walk away from Hachi.

I wanted more pain to go through my fist, so I slammed it into the light colored pastel walls. While the blood dripped I just slid down and sat against the wall. Nobody was near, no soul was in sight, tears filled with anger and jealousy slid down my face like a waterfall.

I didn't try to wipe them away, all I could think about is… _How could she just turn me away? I thought this was the night we were going to be one… again._

I looked up to the ceiling and daydreamed about what we could've had…

_I wanted her to be my Miss Terashima, I wanted her to be the one who would give me my kids, the one who gave me a family. I wanted _

_her to love me forever, if not forever, than for a long period of time; that way, life wouldn't have been a waste. My life wouldn't have_

_been filled with so much of pure bullshit I took from people I hated being around, especially Yuri. I wouldn't be so broken down, like _

_now, but filled with warmth from knowing I had the greatest life ever having a family. Hachi, just… why be with Takumi? I can give you _

_so much more than he ever thought about giving you._

_**Fuck what he gave her, besides Satsuki, I'll show him what she really wants.**_

"Nobu! Nobu! Nobu! Nobu! Where are you? Hachi! Where'd you guys run off to?" I heard voices approaching closer. I wiped the tears from my face and got up against the wall.p

Nana and Shin were there, and they looked up me in curiosity.p

"Where's Hachi?" Nana asked staring at me tilting her head. p

"She went off somewhere," I replied. "Don't ask me where, I don't know. Well, let's get back."p

I started walking and as I was about to pass Nana and Shin, she grabbed my arm. She then took a look closer to my face and wiped a tear off. Looks like I forgot to wipe all of my tears away.P

"You forgot to wipe one…" She said in a soft voice.p

**HACHI'S POV!**

In silence, I started to make my way back to my friends. With my head down, I couldn't bare look up, afraid Nobu would be there **mad**.p


	5. Familiar Face

**HACHI'S POV!**

In silence, I started to make my way back to my friends. With my head down, I couldn't bare look up, afraid Nobu would be there **mad**.

The eyeliner that once was perfectly aligned with my upper lids had now smeared all over from my tears.

Before going back, I stopped at the lady's room to grab a napkin and clean up my face. The bright lighting in the bathroom lit up my face. How _surprising_ it was to see me like this… again. I recognized this face oh so clearly.

I walked out the bathroom, calmed and collected I started walking back to the restaurant. I could still hear the loud chatter from all the people laughing and sipping down there drinks.

When I arrived, I looked to the table everybody sat at. There was only Ren, Yasu, and Yuri, all quiet doing something else besides talking. Nana and Shin, and Nobu… were gone. I wonder where Shin and Nana had drifted off too.

Once Ren and Yasu saw me, their eyebrows arched and they asked me, "What happened to all that makeup Hachi?"

I took my seat and took a deep breath getting rid of all the pain roaming inside me.

"Well I thought I looked too different with my makeup, it made me unrecognizable to you guys. So, I decided to take all of it off." I answered fixing my messy hair.

"You don't look as different Hach's …" Ren started. "By the way, where did you and… _Nobu drift off too_?" He whispered the last part of his question, especially _his_ name, since Yuri was still sitting there_ slapping_ on more and more makeup with her kabuki brush.

"We drifted off to what you called nothing Ren, don't get your hopes up. We're definitely not getting back together any time sooner."

"WHAT?!" Yasu shouted, in a quiet piercing way still whispering. "I though this was the day Hachi! Man, I thought the gang was coming back together again. "

"Then I'm sorry if I ruined any future plans Yasu, talking about getting back, where is my Satsuki? Don't tell me you guys-"

"Don't worry dear, she's alright. Satsuki's in our hotel room sleeping, Nana's watching her. Or atleast they were…" Yasu finished looking more to his left.

I looked back to see Nana, Nobu, and Shin walking back over to the table. I quickly turned around pretending I didn't' look back and trying to ignore the fact that we'd be face to face again.

"We're back hoes!... " Shin announced making his way back to his seat. Nana sat next to Ren, and what a shock !? No arguing but a gentle soft kiss shared between their lips.

I tried not to look at Nobu, but temptation came and I took a glance. Maybe I shouldn't have, because I saw him and Yuri share a kiss or two. That was like a absolute slap in the face. It showed me whether I was there or not, he didn't care.

I looked down trying to hide the shame I felt that very moment. I felt so jealous of that, that, that bitch. I didn't know what he saw in her. But that goes the same for me when he met me. So much girl fans must've questioned that exact same though when they saw Nobu and I kiss backstage, or between songs when I'd come onstage as a groupie. I must've been _that girl who didn't deserve him_.


	6. Dinner Party Plan's, CRASHED

I stood stiff at the table, I tried to erase the reoccurring glimpse in my head of them kissing.

"Hachi, you okay?" Nana asked me, making everybody else face me**, besides Nobu**.

Continuously, he and Yuri kept cherishing each other with little kisses. They were half-making out right in front of me.

Not once did he even look at me since he got back. I think this was supposed to be some kind of punishment.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I think it's just my stomach, probably just hungry. I hardly ate anyways, I guess I should start ordering now.."

I replied, afterwards one of the waiters of the restaurant walked toward me and I told him what ever I saw on the little menu.

*~Phone ringing~*

My phone started ringing in my purse, and it was so loud.

I looked at the caller ID, it was my ignorant annoying husband, Takumi.

"Are you serious?.." I muttered answering the phone. "What deary?"

"Where the fuck are you and Satsuki?" He questioned in a slurred kind of voice. I could tell he again as always, had too much bottles of vodka and probably went to the bar with his friends after work.

"Who's that?" Nana asked, trying to peak over and see the caller ID.

I covered the lower part of my cell phone, 'Takumi' I whispered back to Nana. As soon as his names came out of my mouth, everybody tried to keep quiet, trying to listen to him over the phone.

"Well, good evening dumbass," I greeted over the phone, "We're having a good time. Satsuki's sleeping, we're staying over at the hotel remember?"

"Who the hell told me that?! You never told me shit about staying at the hotel!" I knew Takumi and I were just going to end up arguing again so I tried to end the conversation quick, I didn't want to ruin the dinner and end it with me leaving in angst.

"I told you this morning, now goodnight-"

"Don't hang up the phone Hachi!, I'm coming to that fucking hotel now, just wait. You can stay with your 'friends', I'll take Satsuki home with me." He yelled over the phone, I could hear jangling keys. He wasn't kidding.

"No, no… just.. damn Takumi, why now? For god's sake can't I just have a nice night without you yelling at me all the time?"

Everyone was still quiet, I turned my face away so they couldn't see me frustrated.

"This is what marriage is bitch, now just tell Satsuki I'll be there to take her home, she's with you isn't she because if she ain't-"

"She's with me god damnit, besides your drunk. No way in hell, are you driving home with Satsuki drunk."

"Fuck you, I'm coming anyway!" The phone went silent and I knew he had hung up. I had to go get Satsuki before her father got her.

"Excuse me guys-" I got up.

"But where are you going Hachi?" Nana asked getting up too going to my side grabbing my arm.

"I have to go get Satsuki Nana, god, I'm so sorry Nana. I have to leave."

I rushed to the nearest elevator going to the floor of the hotel room Satsuki was in.

Satsuki was still sleeping when I came in, so it was a good thing. I didn't want her awake asking me questions of where her father was to say goodnight.

I held her in my arms and got her blankets to cover her from the cold.

The last thing I wanted to happen was to have Takumi there, by my friends, waiting for me.

As the elevator kept going floors down, I kept praying that this would all be over and we'd start all over tomorrow.

Unfortunately, my prayer wasn't heard.

When I arrived everything happened so fast, Takumi and Nobu were there throwing blows at eachother.

Yasu and Ren tried to break up the fight, but no matter what, Takumi and Nobu were so pumped.

"Takumi!!!" I screamed running to the brawl.

I gave Satsuki to Nana to hold. People around were watching and calling cops back and forth.

It all seemed like a dream to me, seeing them fight each other.

They were both bleeding badly, and both had cuts on there faces.

"Takumi!" I yelled grabbing him and pushing him away. Afterwards I had to hold him down because he wouldn't give up.

I looked at Nobu, Yasu and Ren holding him down.. I saw the saddest look on his face.

He looked at me, like I had betrayed him or something. He ignored Takumi yelling at me, and he looked straight at me clenching his jaw.

"Get the fuck off me!" He yelled at Yasu and Ren, they released him.


	7. With Or Without You

**2 days later**

"Mom, where's daddy?" Satsuki asked, climbing on to my lap. Last night was extremely hectic, especially the aftermath of it. Takumi as his asshole self, got arrested along with Nobu. Apparently some cop was having dinner with his wife at the resteraunt we were at and saw the whole thing.

"Well dear..." I helped her up gently. "Daddy's staying somewhere for a few nights ok? He'll be home before you even know it and things will be better..." I layed a soft kiss on my daughter's cheek hoping that things **would **get better.

**At the Tokyo Police Station**

"Fuckkk! I just want to punch that mother fucker in the fucking face! Oh man if I could just get a shot at him right now!" Nobu screamed slamming the walls with his fist.

"You just have to chill out for now, we just bailed your ass out three minutes ago and you were still on probation for that last DUI you had! Don't cause anymore problems before things really do get bad!" Yasu yelled grabbing Nobu by the collar of his bloodstained shirt.

"Yeah, you don't want three years of jail time for some stupid shit all over again do you?" Ren questioned Nobu in a calm deep voice, while smoking on his cigarette.

"You guys know I don't... Just... goddamn that kidd. Just wanna bash his face into the cemented ground! And Hachi, why did she even try to help him out. She knows he's just a waste of life and her time." Nobu clenching his fist, tried to fight back the urge to go back inside the police station and knock Takumi out.

"Here," Ren handed Nobu a cigarette."You could use one, just to release the stress."

Borrowing Yasu's BlackStones lighter, Nobu held up the cigarette on his lips and lit it up.

"Besides, they got a kid Nobu. You got to understand that Satsuki would really hate you if you killed her daddy."

_Yasu's right... Hachi's probaly already devestated about what happened. Wouldn't want to cause more pain to her than whats he done._

All three of the boys got into the car and started heading down to Nana's place.

Nobu felt a vibration in his pocket and looked to check his phone.

"What's up babe?" Yuri had called to see where he was at.

"Hon, you remember that girl Hachi from last night?" Yuri asked, bringing Nobu to pause at Hachi's name.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well she's here at our place, sitting in the living room on the couch. Apparently she thinks Takumi made a mistake so she wants to apologize to you on his behalf."

Nobu silently stared out the car window trying to think of what to say. Was he really ready to speak to Hachi at this time?

"Tell her to actually meet me at Nana's place, you come too. We're heading down there right now for my 'release party'. I don't know, they planned this not me. Bye..." Nobu hanged up the phone.

"Guys, she's coming over to actually apologize to me, already. I knew Takumi was a scumbag, what a fucking idiot." Nobu announced to Yasu and Ren who were in the front seat, trying to avoid Nobu's burning rage. He'd already finished his cigarette and was still fuming.

"You got to rid of the situation, and face Hachi. I know you still love her dude, we're not idiots."

Yasu replied looking back at Nobu on the 'we're not idiots' part.

"If you know, than don't say anything about it."

The rest of car ride to Nana's house remained quiet.

Hachi's POV

"Satsuki, please do not spill your milk young lady, you know mommy's not going to be pleased changing your shirt again."

As I pulled out of the McDonald's drive through, I drove out a bit fast trying to beat the 12 o clock traffic.

Here I was all dolled up with my nice new Chanel dress Takumi actually bought me last week. We were fighting that whole week about him working late and all; so his solution to it, like every other problem were expensive gifts. My makeup began to smear right under my lower lids so right when I hit the red traffic light, I took out my kit to fix it. Looking back from the mirror, a big black range rover pulled up to the left side of me. As a natural instinct I looked over to see who owned this expensive car compared to my black mini-van.

"NANA!", I yelled sliding down my window and frantically waving at her. She took notice even through her black chrome shades and tipped it down. She gave me a smirk and shifted down her right window.

"What's up mama!, Where you heading off to with the little one?" Nana asked waving at Satsuki.

"You don't know! I'm going to your place to meet up with Nobu! I need to talk to him!"

Her bright smile then turned into an instant shocker. Nana stared at me, for a good 5 seconds; than the light turned green and she sped off. I wondered what was up with that.

"Mommy, I thought we were going to auntie's house?" Satsuki questioned sipping on her milk jug.

"We are baby, we are going right now."

"How come aunty didn't want to say bye to me?"

"I wonder why she didn't too…" As we approached the house, I could see the range rover parked in drive way with a panicking Nana running into her apartment building. In the other parking stalls parked were Yasu's and Ren's cars. Was everybody at Nana's apartment this evening?

While unbuckling Satuski from her pink and white car seat, the baldy came from behind my back. Yasu in his usual, dark green attire, came to me with a smile.

"Didn't know you were coming back to the old pad today Hachi! Nice to see you with Satsuki today. Here let me help you…"

Yasu carried Satsuki on his back while she laughed away enjoying it. Walking towards the house seemed like a jury sentence to me. All of a sudden I didn't want to go in even with Yasu and Satsuki's presence with me. It just seemed so… scary. Walking into a house full of people I once shared everyday of my unmarried and childless life with for 2 years.

"Is everybody in there Yasu?" I asked him still staring at the familiar building. Room 707 was where my once then crazy, wild, heartbreaking, and yet comfortable life lived at. I remember the day I moved out and moved in with Takumi I cried while leaving the building, not even able to look back at it while I had my luggage with me going to the car.

"Yup, pretty much like old times. Hah, Hachi you'll miss it so much you'll consider moving back in with Nana huh?" Yasu jokingly asked, bumping my shoulder.

I gave out a little chuckle and warm smile. "Sure….."

Entering the elevator was like a flashback of every moment that went on while I was here. As we went up each level, past memories phased through my mind while I closed my eyes. I admit I missed those moments with my friends. I missed when I'd cook for them my most tastiest dishes that Satuski also loves, I miss having game nights where we'd all team up and have challenges, I miss the concerts, the parties, the laughs and joy… every thing I missed hit my heart deep.

"Ding!", the elevator door opened up to room 707. Yasu and Satsuki went through the apartment before me, leaving the door slightly open. I tried to regain my dignity while I stayed outside for about a minute. I looked up, and through the slightly opened crack… there he was sitting down, looking straight at me the whole time.

His eyes were mesmerizing, engaging me to come inside. I walked into the apartment following his hypnotic gaze… and that's when I snapped.

"HAAAAAACCCHIIIIIIIIII! I missed youuuu!". Shin screamed bear hugging me super hard. I hugged him back smiling with joy because I missed my 'sorta' little brother. Shin was at my side no matter what happened, and I thanked him lots for that.

"I missed you too lil bro! How's everybody?" I asked faking a smile at everyone. Nobody budged but Shin, who held to my arm. Silence was their answer.

Breaking the silence with these people was hard, especially when there is hardly any silence with them at all. Nana… Ren… Nobu…Yuri all looked away not even trying to get involved with me. And I don't think I would either. Something about the atmosphere here just seemed unwelcome, I felt unwanted. It was so silent, you could hear the cars on the street right outside.

Suddenly I felt someone pull my other arm, tugging at me. It was Nana, who than led me into my old bedroom.

"Nana, what's going on? Why won't any of you, talk to me?" I asked trying to lock eyes with her as she kept avoiding eye contact.

"Why did you have to come here!" Her words cut me like a knife. Why would Nana ask? I came here to just be with everyone and speak to Nobu, did she really think I was that much of a bother?

"Well I-I just wanted to come and hang with everybody, like old times." I stuttered, nervous on her reaction.

"That doesn't cut it Hachi! You know Nobu Hachi! You know how he's feeling now, why would you even! Look Hachi, I love you and all and that's for real, but you apologizing to Nobu right now just isn't. Please, please, please, please, just don't do this to him again. I know you love him too…"

Tears formed dripping down my face. It was true, everything she said. Every little word Nana ever said was always true, and that was why I loved her too.

She hugged me tightly while I gave in and I cried on her.

"It's true Nana, I love him so much…." I whimpered trying to hold back more tears.

**Nobu's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing….


End file.
